Forbiden Fruit
by anastasia.desilva
Summary: AS is Gail's niece & Gail works for CG.Gail is with Taylor & together they'll protect AS from CG.AS is too stubborn and befriends CG.BDSM comes as a shock to AS.AS puts a stop but CG pursues her.T&G will protect her but we know CG gets what he wants.How will he get AS with Taylor as a concrete wall?Will AS change her mind about CG?All credits to EL James.I only own the story line.
1. Chapter 1

'Hi Ana darling! How are you!'

'Aunt Gail! How are you?!'

It is good to see my Aunt Gail. She is warm and caring but she is working with the billionaire Christian Grey as a housekeeper. She has been working with him since Uncle Derrek passed away. She visits my mom during the weekends which is her off days. I once asked her how he eats when she is away and she says that she freezes food for him for weekends and he uses microwave to heat it up. Poor man.

After a chatty morning and wonderful lunch, I decided to revise for my exams.

'I have exams coming up. I need to study.' I pout and she laughs at me.

'You look exactly like your mother when you pout. Go study honey. I am going out with your mother. See you later.'

I am studying English at WSU and currently in my final semester. Exams are in a week time and I have 3 essays to complete this weekend. I live with my friend / course mate – Kate Kavanagh. She owns an apartment near to WSU and I pay her peanuts as rent. She is more like a sister to me. He parents are well to do and lucky me they don't mind me tagging along Kate. Kate is bolder and more outspoken. She is the editor for Uni newspaper and the last she told me when we spoke was, she is interviewing Christian Grey on Monday for the graduation edition of the newspaper. Good luck to her. I have heard from Aunt Gail that he can be snobbish and sarcastic. He does not give interviews and I am surprised that he agreed to Kate's but again knowing Kate, she would have pestered the poor man until he agreed. Anyway back to me… even though my mom lives at Portland, I am not comfortable staying with her because of her husband no 4 – Bob. They are newly married and I just want them to have their own space. My dad – actually my step dad lives in Montesano and he runs his own carpentry shop. I usually call him up at least once a week to catch up.

After my revision… it is almost dinner time and I know Aunt Gail will be cooking and I love to see her cooking. She has taught me a lot in that area. My mom does not know how to cook… or how should I put it… her cooking is either a hit or a miss and mostly it's a miss. So all my cooking knowledge is from my aunt.

'We are going to cook roasted stuffed chicken today with mushroom gravy. Are you ready Ana?'

'Yes!'

We got busy in the kitchen and when the gravy is almost ready, my phone rings. It is Kate. She never calls me when I am at my mother's but she is not well.

'Yes Kate?'

'Ana…' her voice is hoarse and choky.

'What is wrong Kate?!' my voice raised few desibles.

'I am having fever…'

'Oh dear… I thought it was just stomach flu. I will leave shortly.'

'No Ana… I am fine… I have someone with me. I just called to warn you that if I am not well by Monday, I might need you to do the interview for me.'

He voice was pleading but me…interview Christian… I don't think so.

'No Kate.. listen… I will be back tomorrow morning and I will make sure you are well. You have been waiting for the day and now you can't back off.'

'Ana… I understand… but I am just warning you.'

'Understand. I will see you tomorrow.'

'Bye Ana…'

'Bye Kate… take care and take some Advil.'

Phew… I must make sure she is well tomorrow. I will make my famous chicken soup and she should be fine after that.

'Who was it?' my mother asks.

'Kate… she is not well. She asked me to be on standby to interview Aunt Gail's boss!' I started to giggle but Aunt Gail looked worried.

'Why are you interviewing him?'

I noticed she started looking at my hair, my face and practically me in whole.

'For school newspaper. Kate got the interview on Monday at 2 but she is not well and now she is having fever. I have to go back tomorrow and make her the herbal chicken soup so she will be well on Monday and she can conduct the interview.'

'Ana darling… just be careful.' Aunt Gail has a worried face and her voice is concern but quiet. What she knows about Christian that I don't know? I have done a biography about him for one of my projects and he seem to be a private person, does not have any girlfriends – he has not been seen with a woman in fact, built his empire at a very young age and very successful.

'Sure … come lets eat!'


	2. Chapter 2 - Gail and Jason

Thank you so much for the reviews. I was hesitant on this story but the reviews are encouraging. So here it goes.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

'Annie dear… do you have a moment?'

'Yes… What's up?' Aunt Gail sounds cold and feel a shiver.

'Let's go for a walk.'

Four minutes of quiet walk and I can't stand the silence.

'What is eating you up?' I asked calmly.

'Your interview.'

'What about it?'

'Ana… you are my niece and I want you to be safe.'

'Alright… but what the interview got to do with me being safe? I am confused.'

'I can't say much but I want you to be careful with Mr Grey if you are interviewing him.'

'Um… sorry but I don't understand.'

Aunt Gail pinches her nose bridge and I know she is thinking hard.

'Ana… If Mr Grey tries anything… I mean _anything_, let me know. Don't consent to whatever that he is asking.' Her voice is quiet… very quiet and that scares me. What secrets is she holding back?

'What can he ask me? It is just a simple interview for student newspaper and I won't be seeing him after that.'

'He has his ways to find you if he wants to.'

'Alright… but is there anything that I should know?'

'Annie… I am not in the position to discuss anything related to my work and Mr Grey but as your Aunt, I want you to take care of yourself and stay away from Mr Grey.'

Whoaaaa that is point blank. I think she is warning me off for some reason that she can't say it.

'Okay.. I get it. I will not get involved with him… but Aunt… I am no body for him to be interested in. I am just a plain pale looking girl. I believe a man like Grey have women swarming all over him like bees swarming over honey and I know they look like those glossy magazine models.'

'You don't know what you are saying. I know what Mr Grey is. I can't talk about it. I just want you safe. If you are interviewing him, make sure that you don't agree to anything that he propose.'

'You are pretty confusing but I think I get what you are trying to say. I will be safe… Won't Jason be there too?' I asked smiling and batting my eyelash and she blushes.

'Annie.. you are good at sidetracking. Just remember what I said honey.'

I hug Aunt Gail hard. I know she means well. I know Jason means well too.

After a wonderful breakfast, I drop Aunt Gail in my faithful Wanda Beattle at the bus station and again, she warned me to be away from Mr Grey.

'Kate! I am home!' and there is silence. I notice there is a bottle of unfinished wine on the kitchen counter. I head to her room and knock… I can hear sniffing sound.

'Kate?' I say as I open her room door and there Kate and she looks horrible!

'What happen!?'

* * *

GPOV

Anastasia's interview is still bugging me. I must talk to Jason about this. Where is this man? Without a sub, Mr Grey seem to be doing more exercise then ever… it has been two months. I hope he is not wearing Jason down. I get myself busy in the kitchen. As routine, I need to discuss this week's menu with Mr Grey at 8 and it is already 8.30 and both Grey and Taylor is not back. What is wrong with this men.

I decided to head to my room and read some books when I hear the door. Finally I thought.

'Hi Mrs Jones…'

'Helo Mr Grey. The menu for the week.'

After scanning through, 'Fine with me. See you tomorrow. I am having breakfast meeting so don't prepare breakfast for me.'

'Sure Mr Grey. Good night.'

I head to the security room to find Jason and he is there, handsome as usual, watching the monitors.

'Jason… I need to talk to you about something. A favor to ask.

* * *

TPOV

Favor? Gail never asks for favor.

'What? How is your sister? How is Annie?'

'I need to speak to you about Annie.'

Oh dear… any boys disturbing the poor girl?

'Spill…'

'She might need to interview Mr Grey and I am worried.' She blurts and I know why she is worried. For the last four years I am here, Mr Grey has a specific liking in his woman. Thin, brunets and smart. Annie is all of that.

'When?'

'Tomorrow noon at 2.'

'I will be there. I will make sure he does not try anything or else I will break his face.' Annie is like a daughter to me too beside Sophie. She is wonderful, smart, caring and funny. Gail loves her dearly like her own daughter.

'It is suppose to be her roommate but she is sick. If she is not well then Annie will go instead. I have warned her to be careful.'

'I don't think Grey will try anything in the office. I will keep an eye and I will update you. Don't worry Gail.'

'Thanks Jason… I have been worried sick about it.'

'Shall I help you to release your tension…' oh.. I want to bury myself into her and she smiles and head to her room in those sexy walk.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Interview

Kate is sitting with her pink rabbit pajamas and she only uses it if she is sick or after falling out of a relationship.

'Aannaaa….' Her voice is hoarse and she is crying.

'Kate.. what happened? Who was with you yesterday?'

'I had a friend to company me.' I touch her forehead and it is burning.

'Come… lets go to the doctor. You are burning. Why didn't your idiotic friend think of taking you to a doctor?'

'That is because we broke up and he left yesterday…' and Kate continues to cry. Gosh.. it's her useless, worthless, mindless stupid boyfriend. I am glad it is over.

After seeing the doctor, Kate has been put on bed rest. She has lost a lot of fluid and now she just need to sleep and drink and eat.

XXXX

I am ready for the interview. I have decided to go with my blue dress and cream jacket. I borrowed Kate's cream pumps. A glance at the mirror and I look so grown up… even for my small frame. I have been debating in my mind whether I should call Aunt Gail and inform her that I am doing the interview. But then again, she will be worrying about me for no apparent reason. It is just a stupid interview for the student newspaper and I will not be seeing him again.

'Are you ok Kate? Make sure you drink your soup.'

'Thanks Ana…' her voice is cracking badly. I nod and I leave. I am driving Kate's CLK and it is a joy to ride. I reach Grey House at 1.45 and I am early. Good. As I enter, I notice all the lady employees are blond. I couldn't help to think if he is pro-blond… hahahha.. I head to the receptionist.

'Anastasia Steele for Kate Kavanagh.'

'One minute ma'am' and after few minutes, 'Yes, Ms Kavanagh is expected. Please take the last elevator to 20th floor. Please take this and sign here.' She shows a book where I sign and pin a Visitor badge to my jacket. I head to the elevator and press the button to 20th floor. At the 20th floor, again a similar looking reception area and two blonds were sitting there.

'Ms Steele, Mr Grey will be here shortly. May I offer you a drink?'

'No, thank you.'

I started admiring the beautiful view of Seattle when a younger looking blond comes to take my jacket.

'May I take your jacket?'

'Sure' and I slide down the jacket and hand it to her. Just at that moment, a handsome, tall, copper colored messy hair man walks in elegantly and nods at me and greeted the blonds.

'You may go in Miss Steele. Need not to knock.'

'Thank you' and I carry by white bag and walk into the office. The carpet tripped me and I did some acrobatic moves to balance myself. Lucky me I did not fall face falt.

'Oh dear.. I am sorry Ms Kavanagh. Are you ok? I have got the contractors to fix the faulty carpet and it is not done yet.'

'I am fine Mr Grey. No problem. I am not Ms Kavanagh. I am Anastasia Steele.' I shake his hand with confidence but when our skins make contact, there is an electrical spark which made me jump. I wonder if he felt it too.

'This way Ms Steele. May I ask why the sudden change?'

'Ms Kavanagh is ill and I am filling in for her. Can we start?' I ask after sitting on a plush white leather couch.

'Sure Ms Steele.'

'May I record your answers?'

'Yes.. I don't mind.'

I pull out the disc recorder and set it up on the coffee table and started with the questions. I could only summarize that he is a control freak and he controls everything that is under him.

'Are you a gay?'

Oppsie… where did that come from. Damn Kate…. She is argh! I can feel my cheek is heating up. Mr Grey's mesmerizing gray eyes which was distracting and now the eyes is growing darker. I have stepped on the sore spot.

'I am sorry Mr Grey…. It is written here.' I stammer.

'No Anastasia… I am not gay….' His index finger is running back and forth his chin. He looks upset and I think he will not hesitate to spank me for Kate's stupid question. Few awkward moments of silence and he asks me, ' These are not your questions?'

'No Mr Grey. Kate prepared the questions.'

'I see… you are colleagues on the newspaper?'

'No Mr Grey, I am drafted due to her illness.'

'That explains a lot… '

I start biting my lips. It is a habit that I have when I am nervous.

'Umm… I think I will wrap up. Thank you for the interview Mr Grey. '

I quickly chuck the recorder into my purse and get up.

'Allow me to show you around.'

'Oh.. no thank you Mr Grey. I think…' and there is a knock on the door.

'Mr Grey, you 3 o'clock appointment is here.'

'Cancel it.'

I look at the blond and she is shocked. Why?

'Sure…very well..' and she definitely looks lost.

'Oh.. MR Grey.. Please don't cancel your appointments… '

'It is my pleasure to show you around, Ms Steele.'

'I have a long drive back to WSU. I should be going.' And I peek out and it is drizzling.

'What? You are driving back? In this weather?'

I nod… and why is he worried about me?

'Very well, drive carefully Ms Steele.'

The electric charge is there again when our hands meet again to shake. I pull my hand far too quickly. He follows me out to the reception and asks, 'Do you have a jacket?'

'Yes sir.' He smiles and there is something fishy about his smile.

'Olivia! The jacket.'

The blond jumps from her seat and rushed me my jacket. Before I could take it, Grey took it from her and helped me with it. His fingers brushed my neck nape and there was a shiver which reached down my spine. I felt thousands of butterflies squirming on my body. I clear my throat and head to the elevator. Christian summons the elevator and leans against the wall looking at me. I blushed further and he chuckled. Damn he is intimidating. I enter the elevator when it opens and Christian bids me farewell.

'Till later… Anastasia.'

I nod and say, ' Christian.' And gracefully the door closes. Boy he is intense.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Interview - CPOV

I hate interviews! Why did I agree for this interview? Oh Ya… I could use this interview to penetrate Kavanagh Media… Damn.. I better get moving. As I enter my office lobby, I notice a beautiful brunette handing her jacket to the irritating Olivia. Damn she is cute. She will make a good submissive. She is small and mousy and beautiful… I bet she will be able to satisfy me… Let's see what she has. I walk straight into my office and get ready to greet Ms Kavanagh. I didn't know Mr Kavanagh's daughter would be a brunette… the whole family is blond… illegal maybe? Hahaha… businessman! Ms Kavanagh enters my office and the damn carpet is not fixed yet causing her to trip. I am glad she did not fall flat on her face! After some balancing act, she straightens up. After apologizing, she says that she is not Kavanagh but Steele… Anastasia Steele. Her handshake is firm but gosh I feel a zap of electric shock… I think she feels it too. After exchanging pleasantries, I gather that Ms Kavanagh is ill and Ms Steele is filling in. While she sets up her recorder, I take note of her appearance… oval face, pointed nose, clear blue eyes which is enhanced with the blue dress that she is wearing, small firm breast, small frame and thin… and her major attraction is her brunette hair which is wavy and ends right at her breast. She starts her questions and it is the plain old boring questions…. I answer her giving her and insight of who I am naturually… Control Freak! After a long boring question answer session… The question that everyone dare not ask me is popped!

'Are you a gay?'

What? What the hell! I could prove it to you Ms Steele that I am definitely not a gay over my desk.

'I am sorry Mr Grey…. It is written here.' She stammer.

'No Anastasia… I am not gay….' I stroke my chin with my index finger and I would not mind spanking her now. I try to calm down and I ask, ' These are not your questions?'

Aha… that explains a great deal why she asked me such an inappropriate question. She is drafted but she looks pretty confident. I notice she also blushes in a delicious shade of pink which would look nice over her ass cheek. The way she bites her lower lips definitely makes me hard… what is it with her lips!

Oh no.. she is driving in this slippery road… I have to try to make her stay…but she is stubborn… I would love to make her submit to me…_ Dream on Grey… she is a student and she looks to naïve to know what you have to offer… and she would run to the other part of the planet if she knows what you have to offer._ Shut up! I have women squirming over me… I believe I have effect on Ms Steele too… time to check.

Second hand shake and she pulls her hand far too quickly and I feel the current again! What the hell! Ok lets check again…

'Olivia! The jacket.' I yell… and that girl jumps from her seat… I bet she will be more then obliging to be across my knee but she is a blond which is never my taste. I took the jacket from Olivia before she hands it to Ms Steele and as I help her with it, I brush my finger against her neck nape and there… again! There is something about this woman and I must get her.

'Till later… Anastasia.' I say as she enters the elevator. I love the way her name rolls on my tongue… I love to roll my tongue all over her!

She says, ' Christian.' And gracefully the door closes. Ah… there is something… she used my first name! No one is allowed except for family and few close friends… She left me hard and I need to work out the whole evening to release my built up tension. I do't have a submissive! Damn it… I punch 3 on my speed dial…

'Welch… background check… Anastasia Steele, student at WSU.'

'Right on it sir.'

10 minutes later, I get the background check. It is clean… it is very very clean. She is brilliant and bright as well. Nothing is interesting… no boyfriend… there is hope then. Now… how can I get her….

XXXX

'Kate?!' Where is she? My whole drive back was a misery… Christian's gray eyes kept popping up and the way he stroke his finger against his chin and ohhhh the sensation when his finger brushed my neck… I never felt like it before.

I enter Kate's room and she is fast asleep. I check her temperature and it is still hot.. but better.

'Kate… wake up… I am back!'

'Ana… hey… thank god.. I think I fell asleep waiting for you.'

'No problem… how are you feeling?'

'Better. How was the interview?'

'Good.. I have recorded everything here.' I flash the recorder and she took it from me. 'Okay.. I better start working on it.'

'Okay.. I will be in my room… buzz me if you need anything.'

'Sure.. Thanks Ana…' Kate hugs me.

I quickly hurried to my room and change into sweats and t-shirt and decided to study for a while. I have taken the day off from the bookstore today so I better use it to revise for the coming exam.


	5. Chapter 5 - We are going to Portland

I have tried studying for the last two hours but Grey's gray eye is still haunting me. Damn! I close the book hard and wonder to Kate's room. Uik! Empty… where is this woman? I walk few steps and hear her typing away in her laptop… aha… she is working on her laptop. I bet it is the article. I better get some dinner ready.

'How is it coming?'

'Ahh… good… How did he react to the gay question?' she chuckles.

'I'm lucky for not getting spanked. He looked pretty annoyed Kate. Anyway… why did you include that question?'

I started on dinner… it is going to be stir fry noodles… Thai style…yummy. While preparing the ingredients, I listen to Kate.

'You know… he has not been photographed with any woman at all.. he was quoted at the Most Eligible Bachelor of Seattle and no girlfriend… what do you think I will think?'

'Dumb question… let him be gay… what is it to you?'

Poooshhhh Onions in..garlic in… stir stir stir..

'Hey.. if he is eligible..then I could try!' she pouts…

'Dumb girl!' in goes the vegetables and chicken chunks.

'No… hope…'

'Hope my …asss!' I am still mesmerized by his gray eyes… it is sooooo ummm intimidating… ah.. in goes my Thai Paste. Stir stir stir…

'I need his photographs!' she squeeks beside me. I could just hit her with the hot wok!

'You are on your own…' In goes the noodles… and sauces.

'He is so snobbish… control freak… Better if you use one of the pictures in the internet.' I suggest. I am giving the final stir and ready to dish the noodle.

'Smells heaven… lets dig in…'

'Let me dig it out first from the wok!' This girl never grow up.

After dinner, in my room, I log on to the net and started checking on Christian Grey…. Kate is right… there is no picture of Christian with a woman. He seems to be a private person and I can only conclude that if he not gay… then celibate? Hahaha.

* * *

It has been a week. I can't get Anastasia out of my mind…. I have been debating with myself if I should pay her a visit at Portland… but how? How can I make it look natural…and not hoping for her. Being without a sub is difficult now as I don't have a point of release… Kicking Claude and power run definitely not helping… Portland it is.

'Taylor!'

'Sir'

'Portland – we are visiting WSU farming division. Get Andrea to fix an appointment on Monday.'

'Right away sir.'

I walk to my room to pack my bag. I started drafting a plan on how to 'bump' into Anastasia. I hope my plan works! Taylor meets me at the breakfast bar.

'Arranged. Affirmed that meeting on Monday at 11am. When do we expect to return sir?'

'Tuesday? I have not decided.'

* * *

'Portland – we are visiting WSU farming division. Get Andrea to fix an appointment on Monday.'

What the hell? I hope my boss is not trying to meet Anastasia. Gail is very upset with Ana that she conducted the interview and did not inform her about it until I told Gail that night. Lucky Ana, that sex maniac did not try anything and now? After a week? Why Portland? If the meeting is on Monday, why the hell are we leaving today? It is only Friday!

'Gail..baby…'

'Yes Jason…'

'We are leaving to Portland now…'

'Why?!' I can hear her shock.

'Visiting WSU.'

'Today?'

'Monday'

'Then…'

I raise my hand… 'I don't know Gail… I am suspecting it is Ana… he has been out of his mind since Ana left after the interview. Has she said anything?'

'She told me on Wednesday that she did the interview and everything is fine.'

'I have verified with Welch and Grey has done a background check on Anastasia… '

'Oh Dear…'

'Don't worry Gail… I will kick Grey's balls if he tries anything… to Ana..'

'I wil…'

'No… I know you want to warn Ana but my suggestion is, no… let me see where this is going.'

'Look out for her Jason…

'Taylorrrr' Christian yells from the foyer.

'I will.. promise. See you love.'

Damn Grey… of all person, my Ana… my big girl Ana? You better watch out man!

We head to Portland and check into Heathman. He is locked in his room and I wonder what the hell he is doing? Invading the poor girl privacy…. Over my dead body!


	6. Chapter 6 - Taylor meets Annie

'Annie?'

'Uncle Jason! How are you! It has been ages since you called. How is Aunt Gail? Are you in Portland?!'

'Whoa… Annie… hang on… one at a time…'

'Hahahahah it has just been ages! You are always busy with your Money Bag boss!'

'I am at Portland… Heathman. I thought of seeing you since I'm free now.'

'Cool… Ummmm I will drive down.. .lets meet at Portland Coffee House. I love the blueberry muffin there… I hope …'

'Annie.. hang on. I will pick you up. Now… hold your tongue until we meet.'

'Hahahahaha… ok ok.. come quick!... Kateee….' And the phone line goes dead. Boy she is excited. Now… where is the boy!

'Mr Grey..'

'Yes Taylor' he says looking up from his laptop.

'If you don't need me, I am going out for a moment.'

'Carry on. I won't be going out today.'

'Thank you sir.' Phew… so he is not after Annie today. I walk down to the lobby and Luke is having a drink.

'Luke… I'm going to see Gail's niece. I should be back before dinner.'

'Annie you mean.. hey.. introduce her to me… '

'Over my dead body!'

I got into the SUV and head to Annie's apartment. She is sharing it with Katherine.. the girl who is suppose to interview Grey. Annie is waiting at the door and talking animatedly to a guy who is about her age. I wonder who it is.

'Annie… '

'Hie! This is Jose.. Jose father is from the army. Maybe you might know him.'

I extend my hand, 'Jason Taylor'

'Jose Rodrigous.'

'You are Jose Rodrigous son?'

'Yes sir.. Jr Jose..'

'Yeah.. I know your dad. We are going for a drink. Do you want to join?'

'No Sir… Thank you. See you Ana…'

'Bye Jose.. See you tomorrow.'

'Send my regards to your dad… Tell him Afghan Taylor… he should know.'

'Sure sir.'

'Come… lets go… Whoa what a beast!'

Annie started admiring the SUV.

'Not mine… I am just the driver…'

'Mr Grey lets you drive his car?'

'Yes… Get in!'

Ana gets in and like a child with ice cream, she is so excited.

'What brings you here?'

'My boss has a meeting here… so we arrived today and since I am not needed, so I thought of seeing my big daughter.'

'Ohhhh wonderful… How is Aunt Gail? Is she with you?'

'No Annie.. She is at Seattle.'

'Oh Dear… ' She looks cute when she pouts…

'We are here… come'

We enter Portland Coffee House.

'What do you want Annie?'

'Tea and blueberry muffin.'

'Choose the table… I will be back shortly.

I choose a table by the window where I can watch people.

'Oh Annie… not by the window…' I don't understand this girl. She is so child like at times.

'Why not! I want to watch people.' And there is her pout. She is cute.

'So Annie… how was the interview.'

'Do you know your boss is a jerk!'

Huh… where did that come from. What did he do?

'Why?'

'He is such a control freak you know. And you know what was the funniest part of the interview?'

'What?'

'Kate's question! She asks if he is a gay… hahahahahah his face! Kodak moment… but I think he was pissed… He would have spanked me if he could.'

Oh yes dear… he has all kind of spanking material.

'Annie… stay away from him.'

'Why are you and Gail keep on warning me off… it is not that I am going to bang his door and ask him to talk to him. I believe he has women swarming all over him.. I think he is a play boy.'

She pops the muffin… she has noooooo idea.

'Annie… if he tries to contact you… I want you to stay away from him.'

'Look Mr Taylor…' She looks serious.. but she is cute in her way.

'yes Ms Steele?'

'I have no intention to meet this Christian Grey… I have my finals to study for and … just a minute.. my phone is vibrating.'

Oh Jesus.. I hope it is not Grey.

'Hey Kate… whats up.'

She is listening… she is quiet.. this is not good… not good at all… Annie does not do quiet…

'When?'

This girl leaves me squirming… what is she talking about…

'Where?'

'Why me?!'

'What Annie'

'You owe me big Kavanagh!' and she slams her phone.

'What Annie?'

Anastasia looks at me with a scared and worried look…

'It was Kate…She wants me to …

-Sorry folks for the Cliffhanger… I need to decide on which way to take the story. I am in a cross path. Will post soon.-


	7. Chapter 7 - Annie Roped In

'Hey Kate… whats up.'

She is listening… she is quiet.. this is not good… not good at all… Annie does not do quiet…

'When?'

This girl leaves me squirming… what she is talking about…

'Where?'

'Why me?!'

'What Annie'

'You owe me big Kavanagh!' and she slams her phone.

'What Annie?'

Anastasia looks at me with a scared and worried look…

'It was Kate…She wants me to follow her to Seattle to do some photo shoot with your boss!'

Huh? Why to Seattle.. it can be done here.. we are here!

'Umm… I don't understand Annie…'

'Apparently you boss is busy these few days and wants Kate to do the photo shoot next Tuesday at his office. And since Kate can't find a photographer, she is dragging me! Argh that woman! I have my finals to study and she is sooo into the stupid student paper!' Anastasia crosses her arms across her body. She looks angry but she still looks cute. This is not good… Grey loves women who look cute. No no…

'He is sitting in that damn hotel and why can't she… wait a minute… ahh it is soo simple!'

I know what she is thinking and it is not…NOTTTT..not good at all… She wants me to fix the appointment here so she..

'Uncle Taylor…' there she goes with her puppy face!

'No Annie… I don't want you to be near him!'

'It is better to do the shoot here then at Seattle right!' she has a point! But .. gosh.. Gail will kill me.. I have to protect her but I can't… If I want to keep her away, I have to tell her about Grey but I can't tell her about that man! What a f*****up situation!

'You have a point… but Annie..'

'I really don't understand why you and Gail are being so protective. I am not going to throw myself to him… I hate him.. such a control freak. More ever, if it is done here and if I make them bump into each other, then she can do it here and I can safe a trip to Seattle.' She pouts and look out of the window. She has a point.

'Fine.. Then do it here. But how?'

Anastasia turns and look at me adoringly. Just at that moment, my phone vibrates… I bet it is Grey.

Yes.. it's him, 'Taylor'

'Are you around the hotel?'

'Portland coffee house sir. I am having coffee with Gail's niece.' That will give him a hint!

'Oh.. her sister's daughter. What time are you back?'

'Problem sir?'

'I need you to get me some stuff.'

'E-mail me sir'

'Right' and the phone goes dead.

* * *

I still don't get it. Why on earth are they warning me off. Maybe they think that since he is so rich and handsome, I will fall for him easily. No way! He is not my taste. He is on the phone with his freaking boss whom I am supposed to take pictures. I start drafting my plans. I will tell Kate that he is at Heathman and ask her to take Jose with camera to Heathman. Make them bump into each other and get his damn pictures there. Yes .. that is right!

'Okay Annie… lets go.'

'We are not done yet Mr Taylor.'

'Yes Ms Steele… what else can I do for you?'

'Could you be my spy… spy Mr Christian Grey for me?' I blink rapidly.. I know it will do the trick!

'Annie.. I am not comfortable with this. I believe you aunt will not too.'

'Gosh.. how now?' I fake a confused face and I pull my last shot.

'I might not need to go for the damn photo shot if it is done here because Kate can find another photographer.' I hope he takes the bait. Please please please. Taylor lets a big sigh out and I know I have won the battle.

'Fine.. so what do you want me to do?'

'Nothing! I will inform Kate that he is here at Heathman and make her bump into him to get the photos there and there.'

'And my role?'

'Tell me his schedule!' I beam at him … raising both my brows.

'Fine! You got me there… just for your sake.. I will check and text you.'

'Oh.. I love you!'

'I love you too Annie… just that I don't want you near him.'

'I understand.' With that Taylor sends me back to my apartment and heads off to see his boss. I wait patiently for Taylor's text. Meanwhile, I throw my idea to kate and she is all into it!

'What? He is here at Portland? They why doesn't he just agree to the shoot? Why all the way back at Seattle?'

I shrug my shoulders.

'So what is your plan?'

'I have got Jason to text me Christian's plan and you are going to accidentally bump into him and get the photo shoot done here. Take Jose with you.'

'Umm… can't you follow?'

'Nooo… I don't want to see him again.'

'Why not!'

'He is a control freak. He looks dominating.. I feel very… timid.. scared… something about his eyes..'

'Call Jose..'

'No.. you do it!'

After some nasty words exchange, I called Jose. Kate is also dominating… Christian and Kate will be a good pair!

'Jose.. please.' I try to convince him.

'Jose!' Kate snatch my phone and she continues, 'Do this for me else the school paper will not cover your exhibition!'

On the dot. He will definitely will fall for it.

'Thanks!' she flips my phone and toss it to me.

'Hey.. careful.. don break it. What did he say?'

'Text him the time. Has your uncle text you.'

'No…'

After dinner, finally the text that we were waiting arrived.

**_Tomorrow, breakfast, 8am at the coffee house in hotel._**

**_Sent 8.20pm, May 12, 2011_**

**_Thanks! Kate will be there!_**

**_Sent 8.22pm, May 12, 2011_**

I pass the message to Kate and text Jose and went to bed. Now it is up to Kate to pull it off. I pray hard this will work. I just can't face Grey again. His eyes has been haunting my dreams and I have been warned not by one but two people to stay away. My guess is, they are holding some secret that they can't share.

* * *

A loud bang on my door wakes me up. Who is it?!

'Ana!'

I leap out of my bed and throw my robe. I glance the clock and it is 7.15.

'What' I say after opening the door.

'You have to follow!'

'Why!'

'Jose is in hospital. He met an accident last night and he is admitted for broken leg!'

Oh dear… Kate does not know how to capture a proper picture. And now she wants me to rescue her.

'You really owe me big Kate!'

'I will wait outside.'

I quickly have my bath and throw my best jeans and a peach blouse. I grab my Cannon 5D and walk out to meet Kate. We drove to Heathman and Kate has booked breakfast for us. Technically, free breakfast for me. Kate passes her key to the valet when we pulled in front of Heathman at 7.55. We walk to the Coffeehouse where breakfast is served and I stop to snap some pictures of a sculpture which is bathed with the morning sun. it is just perfect. Few snaps and suddenly a deep voice startles me.

'Anastasia?'

I turn around and there he is, Christian Grey smiling away and his eyes is dancing with excitement. Jason is behind him scowling but not giving anything away. Should I pretend I don't know him or should I acknowledge him?


	8. Chapter 8 - The Photo Shoot

All credits goes to FSOG and EL James. Only the story line belongs to me.

* * *

'Mr Grey… Good Day to you. How are you?'

'I am good. What are you doing here?'

'This is Katherine Kavanagh' I quickly introduce Kate so she can do the rest of the talking.

'Mr Grey' she greets him with a firm handshake. Now.. Should I hug Taylor … will he be happy if I hug him in front of Mr Grey?

'Hi Ms Kavanagh. I hope you are fine now. '

'I am good Mr Grey… We were just here getting some photo's.'

'Hobbies?'

'Sort off Mr Grey.' I reply… nonsense… Kate dragged me.

'Mr Grey… since we are here, can we get the photos here?'

I notice Christian's face had some expressions but it is unreadable.

'Where do you want me?' Christian says before I can register what his expression is. I turn to Taylor to greet him but before that Kate asked Christian, 'Shall we just sit outside the coffee house?'

'Sure…' and he turns to Taylor and says, 'I will call you once we are done, Taylor.' I couldn't get to say anything to Taylor.

Taylor nods and stares at me and walks out. Oh Dear… this is going to be tough! I walk out after Taylor is out of sight. I sigh and followed Kate and Christian out. After getting some shots of him sitting I get him standing near a door and got few shots. Few times our eyes locked but I quickly hid behind the camera. Kate asked few more questions to add on to her interview write up. Half an hour later, we were done.

'See you soon Anastasia..'

Kate looks at me puzzled and I just shrug.

'Good bye Christian.' And we walk out hand in hand. In the car, my phone buzzes.

**_You have a long explanation to your Aunt, young lady._**

**_Sent 10.25am, May 13, 2011_**

Oh my god. That is not good. No Annie…

'Who is it?'

'Jason…'

'What he wants?'

'He is angry.'

'Why the hell?'

'Guess I never shared news with you.'

'What?'

'He is Taylor!'

Kate slams the break. ' He is who?!'

'He is Taylor…'

'You mean the Taylor that was dismissed by Christian?'

I nod. Cars start to honk. Kate eases the car still shocked.

'Jason Taylor? Your Aunt's boyfriend… They work for Christian Grey? And you have an insight of his life?'

'No… They don't share anything.'

'Huh!'

'Yes… You remember when you called me at my mom's place asking me to go for the interview if you were not well.'

'yes..'

'Well, Gail gave me a pep talk asking me to stay away from Christian and not to conduct the interview. If I were to conduct it, I should remain professional.'

'I feel he is weird.'

'When text me about the photo shot… I was with Jason… and he too warned me to stay away. I just don't get it!'

'I don't understand why they are warning you but I can say they have a point.'

'What do you mean they have a point?'

'You see… he has not been seen with a girl, he never dates, very private… maybe he has some hidden deep secret that Jason and Gail knows… but they are not prohibited to speak about it.'

'Huh…' what the hell?

'Anyway.. why are we discussing him? It is not that he has come after you or something.' I nod in agreement and we just pulled over at the apartment and the familiar Audi is waiting for us. Jason!

'Hi Jason… come in!'

'Hi Kate… I got to run.. I just wanted to have a word with Annie.' I gulp down hearing his icy voice.

'Hi… '

'You young lady..' I look at Kate for help and she is skipping into the apartment. 'I told you not to meet Mr Grey!'

'I was roped in!'

'Again?!'

'Yes… the actual photographer met an accident and now in the hospital… so Kate asked me this morning to help her since she is a klutz in operation a camera.'

'Annie… I am saying this again…DO NOT GET NEAR TO CHRISTIAN.'

'Yes Jason..' He makes me feel like a child…

'Good… I got to go now.'

I walk into the apartment and Kate is there editing the pictures. She looks up at me with a questionable eyes.

'I got warned again that not to go near Christian.'

'I think you should listen!'

'For gods sake I am not going near him! I have nothing to do with him! YOU made me conduct the interview… YOU made me take his pictures today… It is all YOU YOU YOU!'

Now I am crying… I am being scolded for something that has been shoved down my troat. My phone rings and when I look at the caller ID… AUNT GAIL! There … another lecture.

'Look… Gail is calling and it is another round of lecture… you are going to regret this Kvanagh. I answer and before I could say helo… 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!'

'Aunt Gail… I am not doing anything.'

'I told you to stay away from Grey.'

'I did… but I am roped in again.'

'Listen here young lady…. Make sure this is the last time you are having eye contact with him.'

'Aunt Gail… Can I know why the hell are you and Jason keep on warning me. I don't get it! I am not going to throw myself to him.'

'Sorry honey… It is just that… you are brunette.. you are pretty… you are young…'

'What is it with being brunette, pretty and young… there are millions of girls who are brunette, pretty and young… there are pretty young blonds too… I am not a Miss America… or Ms Washington … I am plain… klutz… the most uncoordinated person on planet earth.'

I hear she let go a long sigh… 'Sorry dreary… I am just worried about you. There is something that I can discuss… I have signed an NDA. I can't discuss anything… but I can warn you.'

'I won't go near him… and I don't see a reason why I will see eye to eye with your Boss ever again.'

'Honey… we care for you.'

'Thanks… say thanks to Jason too… He actually just left after warning me.'

'I know… he called me.'

'I will be fine.'

'Good bye dear.'

'Bye..'

Hmmm… I am totally lost.. What the hell… anyway.. I need to get ready to work. I work in a bookstore as a part time sales assistant.

'Kate.. I am off to work. I see you tonight. How about dinner?'

'I will get Chinese take out… have fun… And Ana.. I am sorry to put you into trouble with Gail and Jason…'

'It is ok Kate..' I smile to her warmly and walk out and hop into my Wanda and drive off to BlueNoble Bookstore.

I lost myself in a book, Mansfield Park, until a soft cough behind me startled me. I turn around and it is Christian Grey! _'Stay away from him Annie…'_ Gail and Jason's voice rings in my ear.

'Hhhooww can I help you Mr Grey?'

'Ms Steele… what a surprise? Are you working here?'

'I am..'

I compose myself and plaster a fake smile for customers.

'How can I help you Mr Grey?'

'I am looking for Persuasion'

'By Jane Austen?' I clarify. I can't see Grey as a classical book reader.

'Yes.. that is the one.'

'This way sir..' and I walk to the classical bookshelf to grab the book. Grey followed me diligently. I hand him the book. His eyes were dancing with excitement.

'Anything else Mr Grey?'

'You are very pretty Anastasia…' That caught me off guard.

'Erm.. .thank you Mr Grey.' I look around and there is only another customer… an old lady. I can't find Jason anywhere.

'Mr Grey… do you need any other book?'

'No Ms Steele.' I walk to the cash counter and again he followed me. After swiping his black Amex, our fingers brushed when I hand him his card and there is the spark again.

'Ms Steele… are you free for dinner?'

Huh… What?! Dinner! Gail will yell until there is blood out of my ears and Taylor might just pull the trigger of his gun…

'I don't think that will be a good idea Mr Grey.'

'Why not Anastasia…'

I sigh… 'Mr Grey… ' I start but Jason enters the book store with a faded jeans and a t-shirt looking casual. I must make Grey know that he is my uncle.

'Hi Jason' I yell and Christian had the shocked look.

'Annie!' he waves back and Christian turns to look at Jason and Jason just smiled away.

I skip towards Jason to give him a hug. After a big hug he lets me go.

'Mr Grey..'

'Hi Taylor.'

'This is Anastasia… Gail's niece.'


	9. Chapter 9 - Annie is Gail's Niece

Gail's niece! What the hell! How it did not show on the background check?! What the f*** is Welch doing? I said thorough background check and it did not show that Anastasia is Gail's niece?! Damn it…

'Are you here to get a book?' or you are looking out for your sort of niece? Taylor and Gail know my taste in women and they know perfectly that Anastasia is the type of woman I like. Would they have told Anastasia about my secret? I will have them for lunch if they break the NDA.

'Visiting Ana actually sir. Are you buying books sir?'

'Yes.. ' Damn this is so lame… I don't do books.. Taylor knows I don't enter my library even it is stocked up with books of first edition of literature… He is still having his hands over Ana's shoulder… if only I could rip that arm out of his shoulder socket…

'I am leaving now… See you soon Ms Steele,' and I am off. Why does she thinks that going for dinner is a bad idea? Jason have to walk in when she is about to say out why she feels so. Maybe Jason and Gail had warned her about my extracurricular activity… I don't think so… both of them are my most valuable household staff… they won't break the NDA… but they could have warned her to stay away.. in general… that is not going to stop me. I like Ana and I want her.

* * *

'Are you free for lunch?'

'Yes…'

'Now?'

'Can… I just need to inform David.' I walk towards David and inform him I am going for lunch. I joined Jason outside the book store.

'Come.'

We walk in silence few doors away to a simple burger shop.

'Annie… I know you are not going after Grey… but he is the one coming after you. Gail and I can only advise you not to get involved with him but we can't stop you. You are a big girl. You are educated.' Jason says after we place our order.

'I am trying to understand why you are warning me. I don't seem to be able to figure it out. Also.. Gail.. She has never warned me like how she is warning me now. My only reply now is… I am not throwing myself to him… he was the one who walked into the bookstore and I am still trying to figure out if it is a co-incident or on purpose.'

'Annie… it is purpose… Mr Grey is a very wealthy man. He has his ways to get what he wants. I believe he knows everything about you… but I do wonder how he missed Gail and me in the picture. I have asked a friend of mine if Grey has done a background check on you… and yes. I believe that now he knows that you are Gail's niece… he might not pursue whatever that he has in mind.'

'What does he have in his mind? You and Gail are warning me but I don't know what I am being warned off.'

Jason lets a big sigh…

'I know.. You guys have signed NDA and you can't talk about it. But if I want to know, then I have to get into it. Then I will decide whether I should keep away from him.'

'Annie… I don't want you to be near him.'

'Why! When you and Gail have no answers… then let me find out myself!' I can't hold my anger back.

'Annie… it might be too late when you find out.'

'Mr Taylor…. I think I will decide what to do. As for now… I am not going to throw myself to him. But if he appears in front of me… you or Gail cannot… I repeat… CANNOT interfere and let me make my own decision. Am I making myself clear?'

* * *

Damn this girl is stubborn. I never thought Annie has a stubborn vein somewhere in her body but her last sentence and the way she emphasize on her cannot has startled me. Gail is mistaken about Annie that she is timid and shy. She is bold and from her tone… I believe she can look after herself… I will just standby in case Grey try to hurt my baby girl.

'Annie… I understand and our concern to you is very deep… I personally look at you as my daughter… same goes to Gail.. so I hope you understand why we are being protective.'

'That is very nice to hear but you guys can't keep me under your umbrella forever…'

She has a point…

'Fine Annie… do as you wish… just don't get into deep trouble. I will look out for you.'

And the playroom. I hope Annie doesn't end like all those subs… I can't bear to see Annie getting hurt.

'Thank you… now let's enjoy our lunch.' She smiles and all my anger melts away…


	10. Chapter 10 - The Chase

_**Firstly, I would like to appologise to everyone who is following this story - I am sorry - for not updating it for a while. I wanted to finish another story which I had completed the plot and also was out of country for a while. Now I am back and here you go... the Forbidden Fruit. **_

_**Secondly : I would like to thank Kiki Kohler - for giving me her valuable thoughts on this chapter.**_

* * *

Anastasia can be anyone's niece but that is not going to stop me. It is Saturday night and maybe she is out partying. She doesn't seem to be a partying person but still… Ahhh f** it. I dial her number and I hear her musical voice after the second ring.

'Hello?' A surprised and confused voice of Ana booms over my speaker.

'Anastasia..'

'Yes… who is this?' I can hear even more confusion in her voice.

'Grey…'

'Mr Grey?' she whispers. I smile to myself. Yes I have effect on her… a very good effect. Now, let's see how she reacts to me.

'Yes… Christian Grey…' I purr.

'Yyyeess Mmr ' Wow… her voice is trembling.

'Anastasia… why are you stammering?'

'I am just surprised Chr… I mean… Mr Grey…', wow! She almost called me by my first name.

'Anastasia, are you busy?'

'No… no Mr Grey… I am studying.' Her voice is barely a whisper now.

Ahh! A homely girl but I need to know, 'No clubbing?'

'No Mr Grey… I don't club.' she replies a little louder.

'I like that…'

* * *

Grey?! Why on earth is he calling me on my mobile at this hour?! How the hell he got my number?

'I like that…' he purrs. He even sounds seductive.

He likes that I am not out clubbing. What it is to him on my clubbing preference.

'How can I help you Mr Grey?' I ask him sternly, with slight irritation.

'Anastasia, I was just wondering if you are free tomorrow night.'

What the hell for?

'I have my finals…' I start to give excuse but he cuts me off.

'Anastasia… I would like to take you out for dinner.'

What? Dinner? Why?

'Beg your pardon?' Now that caught me off guard.

'Anastasia, I would like to take you out for dinner tomorrow.' He repeats with the same sexy voice.

'I … I don't know…' I am tongue tied. What? Dinner? And I heard it correctly.

'Just say yes…' his voice commanding.

All the warnings from Gail and Jason flashes through my mind but my curios side wants to know why they are warning me off… What package does this Christian Grey has?

'No Mr Grey.. I am sorry to let you down but I think it is not a good idea Mr Grey.' My voice now sounds stronger… bolder.

'Why it is not a good idea Anastasia.'

'Firstly Mr Grey, you are my Aunt's employer and secondly, I have my finals to study.'

'Can't I persuade you?' his voice sounds like a smooth silk. I might just melt.

'No you can't. We shall see if it is possible after my finals.' Finally I found my brain and I decided to let him hang

* * *

What is this? Little Ms Steele is playing hard to get. Women never says no to Christian Grey but the cute little Ms Steele is giving me an alternative timing on when I can take her for dinner? She knows who I am because she knows Gail works for me but she has no idea on what I have to offer her. She got me shaken when she said it is not a good idea but hearing her reason… I don't want to be the cause of her failing her finals.

'Fine Ms Steele. I usually get what I want but in your case, I agree your finals are important. I shall meet you after your finals.' I cave in to her request. But hell! Christian Grey doesn't cave in.

'Very well then Mr Grey. Thank you for your consideration. Good bye.'

Click. Huh… she hung up on me. This girl is playing hard to get… but I will get you honey.

* * *

Finals are over and I can say goodbye to uni life and say hello to working life. I sailed through and glad that it is over now. Kate has been going on and on about her upcoming Barbados trip. We are on our way back to our apartment and Kate is driving her Mercedes. On the way back to apartment, I spotted a black SUV which looks something like Jason drove to meet me when he was at Portland. _Christian Grey!_ I scream in my head.

'Ana! Earth to you!' she yells near my ears. She brought me back to earth. I turn around to have another glance at the SUV but Kate is way too fast and I can't see the SUV.

'What is wrong Ana?' Kate asks with concern written all over her face. Kate is always worried about me and since Jason and Gail has been warning me about Christian, she is 110% more concern and no slightest change in my facial expression goes unnoticed by her.

'Nothing Kate… I thought I saw someone that I know.'

'Who?'

'Nothing..' I say dismissively and started hunting for the house key in my bag. Kate is still locking the

door when I heard her talking to someone. I am too distracted from the black SUV to pay attention to Kate. After opening the door, I dump my backpack on the couch and walk to my room. Just as I am closing the door, Kate yells for me.

'Ana!' and her voice echoes through the house.

'What?' I ask her.

'There is something for you by mail.'

'What is it?' I sound annoyed.

'Looks like a dress! Get your ass here and open it!' she yells again.

I walk to the living room after washing my face and bun up my hair.

'What… ' I stop abruptly after seeing the big box sitting on the dining table.

'Who sent it? Are you sure it is for me?'

'Yes… it is addressed to Anastasia Steele… look… open it!'

I examine the big box and Kate got very impatient. She started nudging my elbow.

'Open the damn box Ana!'

I untie the rich red bow and open the box and to my surprise, a beautiful midnight blue dress is sitting in the box. The dress is tied with a beautiful golden bow. I pull out the dress. It is made of satin and it is a wraparound dress with an off shoulder neck. The color is very deep and rich.

'Ana! Look!' Kate shouts and move the dress to side and my gaze falls into the box. Beneath the dress, there is a midnight blue color sandals complete with a clutch. My eyes catch an ivory colored hallmark card. I put the dress down and pick it up. A beautiful cursive handwritten note in fountain pen decorates the card.

_My Dearest Anastasia… As we have discussed, our dinner date is after your finals. Do me the honor and wear this dress. I am sure it will match the color of your eyes. See you at 7_

What the heck? I never agreed for dinner… I never agreed to anything!

'Who?'

'Give me a minute.' I tell Kate absently and I grab my back pack and walk to my room. After locking the room, I pull out my phone and call Christian.

'Anastasia!' he calls my name after the first ring

'Christian… Why did you send me the dress?'

'I want you to wear it tonight.' He simply says.

'I never agreed for dinner.'

'You said after finals. I know your finals are over today. I don't see the point why you can't make it for dinner tonight.'

Hmm… Why are Jason and Gail warning me to stay away from Christian? What secrets is he holding? The only way for me to find out is by agreeing with this dinner.

'Where to?'

'It is a surprise.'

'I hate surprises'

'Anastasia… please don't play hard.'

'Christian! First, I don't know you. If you expect me to go for dinner with you, at least you can let me know where. And second, why I should go for dinner with you?'

I don't hear anything but silence. Few moments later, I hear a huge sigh.

'Anastasia… I am taking you for dinner at Heathman.'

'I will drive myself'

'No Anastasia… I will pick you up.' His voice is stronger and he continues, 'No arguments on that.' He finishes.

'No. I will drive myself of the dinner is off!' I reply. A few more moments of silence and finally it is broken.

'You are very stubborn, Anastasia.'

'I know what I want, Christian.' Yes, and I want to know why I was scolded and warned to stay away from you. I want to know what secrets you hold behind that beautiful face! Kate is walking around the dining table examining the dress and the moment she sees me, she leaps to me holds me by my shoulder.

'Ana. What the hell is happening? Who sent you the dress? Why did you hide in your room? Who did you talk to?'

'Kate. I have a date tonight. I want you to help me to get dressed.' Kate takes two steps back and looks at me as if I have grown horn.

'Date? You? You don't date!' She asks with horror struck voice.

'I have a date with Christian.' I tell her bluntly.

'What? Christian? As in Christian Grey?' Kate asks and surprise is inevitable in her voice.

'Yes. I must be ready by 6.15.'

Kate is speechless. I am glad she is because now I want to take my dress to the room and dump it on the bed. Then grab some lunch.

After lunch, Kate started working on me while digging out the truth of me on how I got acquainted with Christian.

'Tell me, what actually happened?' Kate asks while blow drying my hair. I told her how he walk into the bookstore and how Jason actually walk in at the same time. Then how Christian called my mobile and asked for dinner and that I hung up on him.

'I think he is into you darls…' Kate says after pulling the last hair on my eyebrow.

'There, now it has a beautiful shape.' She says examining my brows. By six, I am ready and I am feeling very confident and can't wait to find out what Christian Grey package is like.

'Are you sure you don't want my car?'

'Nope… I am happy with my Wanda!' I replied and drive off. I reach Heathman at 6.45 and I am happy that I am not late. _You are not here for a job interview damn it! _My every present subconscious is dressed in red and killer heels is looking at me sipping her wine.

The valet gives me a strange look when I pass him the key but I couldn't be bothers. I walk into the lobby and there, Christian Grey is sitting in one of the couch frantically typing away in his phone. Here goes nothing. I walk to him and say, 'Hi Christian..'

He looks up and his eyes lights up like a Christmas tree. He is immediately on his foot.

'Hello Anastasia… I am glad you made it.'

'You thought I will chicken out?' I ask him sarcastically.

'Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice Anastasia?' He smiles.

'You can say… You didn't give me a choice. So I am here. I have to be back home before 9.30' I tell him sternly.

'I will get you home before that.' He holds his hand out.

'I have booked a private dining room. Shall we?'

'Yes.' I take his hand and the electrical pulse rips through my body. It sends shiver down my spine and he is only holding my hand.


	11. Chapter 11 - The First Dinner

The First Dinner

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Thank you all. Here is the continuation **_

_**A special thanks to Kiki Kohler and Adamarie for the help rendered.**_

_**.. and oh - Escalatissuebox - Thanks for reading. Maybe you need a tissuebox the next time you read anystory to clean your eyes.**_

* * *

After helping me with my chair, Christian takes his seat opposite me. Once seated, the waiter fills our glass with wine.

_Oh dear… I should not drink too much wine. I must stay sober. Even two glass will throw me out of proportion and the heels that Kate insisted I should wear will make me trip. Damn._

'I have ordered Anastasia.' Christian's voice fills my ears.

'Don't I get to pick?' I ask him and he just smiles at me. The smile that would melt any iron willed woman.

'I wanted to save the hassle of tiring your already overworked brain from exams.'

'I am not overworked from exams Mr Grey.'

'We are back to Mr Grey?' He asks with sarcasm splashed in his voice. Ops. I did call him Christian this morning after receiving the box.

'I am sorry to address you by first name Mr Grey but I was just upset and confused after seeing the box.' I reply him honestly. As on cue, the waiter enters with two soup bowls. After placing the bowls, the waiter exits quietly. I check the bowl and it is chicken soup… _I love chicken soup. Does he knows it?_ I can help the thought.

'Actually Anastasia, I never thought I will ever say this to a woman, but I like you calling me Christian.'

I can feel my cheeks heating up.

'Please call me Ana.' I am not sure now, why I feel so shy with him. His one statement says a lot. He has lots of woman in his life but he likes me to call him Christian?

'I prefer Anastasia.' It's alluring how my name rolls on his tongue.

'Why did you ask me out for dinner?' I ask him looking straight into his eyes. I feel intimidated by his penetrating gaze but I am not showing him that I am being intimidated. I started sipping the soup which almost cold. Christian's gaze did not move from me and it is kind of hot.

'Should there be a reason?' He asks softly and continues sipping his soup.

'Yes. Why should you take me out for dinner? I met you for an interview for Uni Newspaper and we met again for the photo-shoot and you 'accidently' walked into the bookstore but that is about it.'

'Anastasia, I tried staying away from you but I can't. There is something about you that is pulling me towards you. You seem to be like a magnet that is always pulling me towards you.' I can see the honesty in his eyes.

_But why me? There are thousands of girls who are more than willing to go for dinner with Christian but, why me? _

'Christian. See, I came today because you insisted that I should have dinner with you. I don't have any intention to see you in future and..' my sentence is interrupted by the damn waiter. He clears our table and places baked chicken with some pepper gravy, baked potatoes and asparagus. It looks yummy and it is my favorite. After excusing himself, I continued before I lose my guts in telling Christian how I actually feel.

'You were saying?' Christian slowly lifts his knife and fork but still eying me. I sigh and lifted my own cutleries and continue, 'I have no intention to see you in future. So please do not disturb me anymore.'

As it is he is disturbing me in my sleep with those beautiful grey eyes and soft lips which I want it on mine, I don't need him physically sitting in front of me now and then. Also not to forget, Gail and Jason will flip backwards and fall into some lake and jump up the sky before burying me under 6 feet.

'So it is okay for you to disturb me?' he asks and pops another piece of chicken and he starts chewing slowly.

'And how is that?' I ask softly and I take a small portion of the baked potation. Slowly wrap my lips around the fork and pulling it out slowly actually made me feel sexy and I notice the beautiful gray eye that I am looking at becomes darker, darker with lust.

'Anastasia, are you toying with me?'

'No Mr Grey. I am enjoying this wonderful dinner. While making a point that we will not meet again.'

'And if I insist?'

'Why would you do that? I believe women swarms around you.'

'But I want you.' Huh! I swallow hard and almost chocked with the chicken chunk that I just pop into my mouth.

Christian slowly rises on his feet and moves to my side. I rise to meet him and he is a good one foot taller than me. He tilts my chin up and kisses on my forehead.

'And I know, you want me to.' He replies. _Oh dear. He is so right. I wanted to know why I have been warned off… what secrets he is holding behind his handsome face._

'I want to know what your secrets are, Christian.' I replied in a whisper and his smile grew wider.

'I need to show you. I can't explain.'

'Why not.' I ask and his lips are just inches away and deep down, I am aching to kiss those kissable lips.

'You might run away for what I have to offer Anastasia.' His voice is threatening and dark. My heart shrinks a fraction but my curiosity has kicked in. What is he has to offer.

'You will never know until you try.'

'Alright then.' He abruptly turns and takes his seat. My skin is still tingling from the kiss he planted on my forehead. I sit at my seat and continued dinner waiting for him to say something.

'You are beautiful Anastasia.' He says after polishing his dinner.

'Thank you Christian.' I reply and took a bite of the asparagus.

'Anastasia, will you be free this weekend?'

'Why?' I challenge him. He stares into my eyes and sigh heavily.

'You are a challenging woman Anastasia.'

'I know… now tell me why I should be free for you this weekend?' I know I am free as I was planning on packing my things before moving to Seattle.

'I want to show you what I have to offer.' His facial expression is mixed from anxious to worried to excited. Everything flashes in a minute.

'Alright. I will come but…'

'You are worried about Gail and Jason?' he finishes my worry. I nod in agreement.

'I will give them off, but they will know that you will be coming to my apartment this weekend.'

'You expect me to come to Seattle?'

'I will pick you up.' He simply says.

'And how are we going to Seattle?' Now I want to know how long I have to be on the road in the same car with Mr Dominant.

'Anastasia, first of all you must trust me. I will never bring any harm to a beautiful girl like you.. at least for now. And secondly, don't worry about all those small matter. I will worry it for you.'

'Mr Grey… first of all, I don't know you long enough to trust you and your own words, you said you won't bring harm to me yet. But you will don't you? How? What type of harm? And secondly, I want to know where and how we are going so if anything were to happen to me, people will know where to find me.'

'I will pick you up at five.' He finishes and places his napkin on the table. He lifts his wine and start sipping without moving his sight.

'You are a very difficult man.' I finish my dinner and give up on asking for information. I know he wouldn't harm me, he knows who am I and who is protecting me. I smile to myself thinking of this.

'Alright. But I will leave if I feel uncomfortable.'

'Definitely Anastasia. I will make sure you will be back safely.'

'Fine then. Now, thank you for dinner.' I say. I cleared my plate and I stand. Christian immediately stands. _Such a gentleman._

'Leaving already?' He asks, slightly surprised.

'Yes. I had dinner, I agreed to follow you. Now I think there is nothing else. So I like to leave.' I say and I can see Christian looks amused.

'Sure Ms Steele. I will text you the details.'

'Very well.' Christian walks with me till we reach the valet and when he sees Christian is with me, his stared at us and then walks away to get my Wanda. I stood beside Christian and glancing at my watch. _What the hell is taking him such a long time to get my car!_ Finally, squirming under Christian's penetrating gaze, my car arrives. Christian tips the valet and asks me, 'Is this what you drive?'

'Yes.'

'Anastasia, this is not safe.'

'Christian, thank you for your concern but I am fine with this.' How dare he judge my Wanda. Wanda was a high school graduation gift from my father and it has been my faithful companion to ferry me to where ever I need to go. I look at Christian, and he pinches his nose bridge.

'I will text you Ana.' He replies, giving up on me I think. Christian opens the door for me and once in the car, he leans and kisses me on my forehead.

'See you Anastasia.'

'See you Christian.' And I shut the door. As I drive off, I glance at my rear mirror and Christian is still standing at the foyer looking at my car. The short drive back to apartment gave me some time to think about what happened over dinner.

Christian wants me to follow him to Seattle, to his apartment, and he wants to show me something, which I might run off after seeing. What is he hiding? Why have Gail and Jason warning me to stay away. Gail did mention about being brunet and fair. As I park at my usual spot, Kate runs out to my car.

'What happen?!' she asks.

'Nothing. We had dinner. And now I am back.' I say trying to push her with my door. I want to get out of this dress and slip into my pajama.

'What do you mean nothing? You had dinner with the most eligible bachelor in the whole world and you say nothing? Ana! Anna!' Kate yells and runs behind me as I speed walk to the apartment. She grabs my elbow as I stop at the breakfast bar to drop my clutch.

'Ana. What the hell are you hiding? I can see it from your face.' Kate looks straight into my eyes.

'I am going to his apartment this weekend.' I say and her face is horror struck. She is in such a deep shock that she is unable to utter anything. I give a tight smile and walks pass her. AS I am about to reach my room door, she gained her equilibrium, she runs to me again. Won't this woman give up.

'Are you going?' she asks as she walks in with me and drops on my mattress. I started removing the sandals and grab some wet tissues to clean my makeup.

'Yes!' I reply her and turn my attention to my face.

'Ana! What if he is a serial rapist?'

'I will lose my V card.' I simply say. I have made my mind up as I park the car earlier that I will do anything to find out Christian Grey's secret that everyone, alright Gail and Jason know.

'Ana! Are you sure about this? Do you like him?' she asks and as the sentence end, her voice was barley a whisper.

'Kate! Gail and Jason is hiding something, and I want to find out. So, if losing my V card is the only way to find out. Then I will do it.'

'Ana. Are you nuts? You treasured your virginity. You said you will lose it only to the man that you truly love. And now? You want to lose it to a man, whom you don't know and just to find out his secrets?' she asks exasperatedly.

'Kate. There is no sex talk. I answer you because you asked if he is a rapist. What if he is not? So let's not sweat it and don't worry. He has assured that I can leave anytime I want. So… once again. Don't sweat it. Now. If you don't mind, I need some good sleep.' I tell her subtlety to leave my room.

'Ana, do you like him?'

I shrug and reply, 'Yes but I am not sure myself. We shall see after this weekend.'

Kate hugs me and whispers, 'I hope you know what you are doing.'

'I will be fine Kate. You have a big day tomorrow. So off you go.' Kate smiles brightly. Kate is visiting her parents at Vancouver tomorrow and will be back on Sunday to pack her stuffs.

'So I guess, you won't be packing as well.'

'We shall see.' I reply to her.


	12. Chapter 12 - Secret Revealed

_**Hello fellow readers - I did some minor changes in the conversation between Ana and Christian after seeing the Playroom.**_

_**Hi all dear readers,  
I have got pm's and reviews pertaining Ana's v card. SO a little clarification. ANa's reply was such because Kate wad asking if CG is a rapist. Ana also explained why her answer was such. Also there was another sentence saying Ana can leave CG's apartment if she is not comfortable. SO folks, Ana is not mad too simply loose it but in this story, she is over curious. That is what i am trying to potray**_

_**Guest Reviewer - JN - Thank you for giving me the push to write this chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

_**All Reviewers - Thank you for the reviews and support. Love you guys.**_

* * *

The message that I dreaded finally arrived on Friday noon. Kate has left to Barbados yesterday and I manage to pack all my books. It is just after my lunch when Christian's message arrived.

**_Hi. I will be picking you up at 5 tomorrow evening. We will have dinner and discuss the rest. You are free to leave if you are not comfortable._**

**_Sent 1.25_**

**_I will be ready._**

**_Sent 1.27_**

I quickly send the reply. Now, what is his plan? As I continue pondering about what might take place, my phone rings. It's my aunt. Has she heard that I am going to meet Christian tomorrow?

'Hello.'

'Are you crazy?' she yells, but I am smart enough to move the phone away from my ears before she starts yelling.

'No. Why?'

'Why are you coming to Seattle tomorrow, to Mr. Grey's house of all places?' she is still yelling. This is no no good.

'I need to discuss about something with him.' I reply as calm as possible.

'Do you have any idea what on earth you are getting yourself into?'

'Aunt Gail, I am a big girl. I know what I am doing. Please don't worry about me.' I try to reason with her.

'If you know what I know, then you won't be so relaxed! Jason is very angry, young lady.' _That is the point. I don't know what they know. So now I am in a quest to find out what they know._

'Could both of you just trust me. I know what I am doing.'

'Fine!' click. Huh, she hung up on me. Haih, I am going to have two big enemies by the time I find out Christian Grey's secret. I bet before end of the day, I am going to get another ear full from Jason. After a relaxing day at work, I made a simple sandwich for dinner. After dinner, I shower and slip under my quilt. Just as I drift to sleep, my phone rings. Just ad my guess, it is Jason.

'You young lady! Are you out of your mind? What hell are you thinking agreeing to come to Escala?' At least he was not yelling as loud as Aunt Gail.

'My answer is the same as I gave Gail. Both of you are warning me but I don't know what I should stay away from. So now, I am going to find out myself. Technically, you guys pressed the 'intuition' button.' I reason with Jason.

'I am still calm just because you could leave this place when you wish.'

'So Mr. Grey have told you about the arrangement?'

'I know his schedule because; I am his damn personal security. So Ana, make sure you leave before he lays his finger on you!'

'Thank you for your concern, I am a big girl and I know what I am doing. Trust me.'

'Annie, I just want you to be safe.'

'I will. Please tell Gail that I will be fine.'

'She is very angry with you.'

'I know, she hung up on me.'

'You are one stubborn girl.'

'Thanks. And trust me please.'

'Alright Annie.'

Phew. That went smoother then with Aunt Gail.

Sharp 4.45, I am all ready waiting for Mr. Grey. I am wearing my favorite blue jeans and a green blouse. I am about to uncover the secrets behind those hypnotizing gray eyes. Sharp 5, my door bell rings. When i open, Christian leaning against the door wearing a black jeans and a white shirt, playing with the keys.

'Ready Ms. Steele?'

'Yes.'

We drove to downtown and the car stops at a building.

'I thought we are going to your place?'

'Yes. We are going to fly there.'

The elevator pings open.

'Fly?'

'Yes.'

We reached the third floor and a helicopter is rotating its blade slowly. Jason is talking to someone. Few minutes later, he turns and immediately his face strains. He wears his sunglasses and walk towards us.

'Mr. Grey, Charlie tango is ready. Have a safe flight.' he nods towards me and walks away. I couldn't gauge his expression as it was emotionless. Christian helps me into the helicopter and walks around to the pilot seat. He leans over to help me with the safety belt. He was very efficient with it. I knew that he owns a jet, but not a helicopter. I guess my biography about him was incomplete. It might just be able to add few more pages after tonight.

He hands me a huge ear piece and after I put it on, the deafening sound of the rotating blades are muffled.

'Anastasia, are you alright?'

'Yes.'

'I am going to go through the takeoff procedure.'

He started reporting something and there was reply saying we are clear to fly.

'Have you flew a helicopter before?'

'Are you worried Anastasia?'

'No. are you sure you are qualified to fly this?'

'Of course I am. I have been flying helicopter for the last six years.'

'Alright.'

'Why?'

'I just need to make sure that I won't die due to a crash.' Christian laughs and it is a heartfelt laugh.

'You are perfectly safe with me. I will never bring any harm to you. Well, yet.'

Yet? Will he harm me? Am I prepared to be heartbroken? I must uncover what secrets he has.

'You are quiet.'

'I am admiring the view.'

'We are approaching Seattle. You can see space needle from here. He points. It is almost dusk, the view is simply breathtaking. The sun is setting and the sky is orange with a dash of red.

'We are going to land shortly.'

Where? I can't see any airfield. We are heading towards the city center.

'There is a helipad at the building I live.'

'Oh!'

It was a very smooth landing. I didn't feel the helicopter hitting the ground. After unbuckling, Christian helps me out of the helicopter and we ducked towards the door. We enter the elevator and I could feel some energy drawing me towards Christian. He is like a magnet attracting every cell in my body towards him. My trance broke after the elevator door opens. We step into a private foyer and we enter the apartment. I look around assessing and to me, it looks more like a sky bungalow.

'Where is Aunt Gail?' I ask dropping my purse on the couch.

'I am not sure. It is her off day, so I don't keep track.' Christian replies casually. To me it looked like he is used to have girls around.

'So what do you want to show me?'

'Patients Ms Steele. Can we have dinner first?'

'What do you have?'

He opens the fridge and pulls out a bowl of mac and cheese in the kitchen.

'You eat that for dinner? Come; let me see what I can cook.'

'Don't trouble yourself.'

I know aunt Gail loves to cook and his groceries should be well stocked. I started rummaging through the sleek kitchen and my guess was right. There is spaghetti and Thai sauces with some vegetables. I decided to make stir fry spaghetti.

'Okay, I am going to cook something.' I announced and he smiles and jumps on the stool.

'And I will watch.'

Within 20 minutes, it is all prepared and we are sitting opposite each other at the breakfast bar. Christian started eating and he seems to be a little worried.

'This is good, Anastasia.'

'Thank you.' Christian polishes his food and waited for me to finish mine. When I am done, he takes my plate.

'I will do it. You cooked, I clean.'

'Do you know how to clean?' I smirk.

'Don't smirk at me Ms Steele.' I turned and roll my eyes.

'Don't roll your eyes either!' he says harsher.

* * *

Anastasia seem very relaxed. She might not freak out and run. If Anastasia agrees, then I will enjoy good cooking even on weekends. _High hopes grey. Good luck._

'So, what is it that you wanted to show me?' she asks me after I am done with the dishes. I walk her to my study.

'Sit' I say and walk to my filing cabinet to pull out the NDA for Anastasia. After exhaling long and hard, I walk towards Anastasia who is admiring the view of Seattle.

'Here I need you sign this NDA'

She looks up and starts laughing.

'You really think I am going to go out there and expose you?' and she rolls her eyes. _You could easily fuck that cute mouth of hers but I just don't want to scare her off, yet._

'Anastasia, you have to understand something. I am a very wealthy man. I can't take any risk.'

'Fine. Whatever. Where do I sign' she says picking up the pen beside the document.

'Aren't you going to read?'

'Christian, you have to understand something. I am a very private person. I have enough people invading my privacy. I don't need to go out there and shout about what I am doing.' she says, mocking my voice and sentence. My palms are already twitching.

'Fine. Sign the last page, after you sign, you aren't allowed to speak about what happens between us or ...' but she raises her hand stopping me,

'I know what a damn NDA is.'

Phew.. Another remark like that, I am taking her over my knees whether she likes it or not. After filing the signed copy of the NDA, I turn towards her. First, I want to kiss those sweet lips of hers. Even if she runs after seeing my playroom, I will still be happy that, at least I managed to kiss her. Maybe my kiss might affect her for her to try what I have to offer.

'You have been testing my patients Ms Steele. Do you realize that you were misbehaving?' She looks small in front of me but not timid.

'So what are you going to do about it Mr. Grey? Spank me.' She counters. She is one damn bold woman.

'I might, but before that, I want to kiss that smart mouth of yours.' without giving her time to react, I hold her wrist behind her and pull her long brown hair so her lips will rise to meet mine. I kissed her hard and deep sucking her tongue perfectly trapping her against my desk.

'Do you know how sweet you taste Anastasia?' I ask her after breaking the kiss.

'I don't know because I can't kiss myself. Now do you mind releasing me?'

I smirk and release her and she quickly straightens up. I love her spontaneous remarks, which usually calls for a punishment but I am actually enjoying her remarks. _What the hell is wrong with you Grey!_

'Now stop procrastinating and show me what you want to show?'

I walk out of my study and take her to the second floor. I stop at the white door which holds my secrets, my other life, my other face, my dominancy.

'Anastasia, I want you to keep an open mind.'

'I am keeping my mind open since I step into your car. So just open the damn door.' I can see her irritation on her face. I open the door with my key and step aside, allowing her to walk in. She did not shout, didn't run but calmly walks around. Five fucking minutes of silence felt like eternity.

'Say something, Anastasia' I whisper softly.

'So you are a dominant?' She ask without a trace of fear.

'Yes.'

'And you are looking for a submissive?'

'Anastasia..'

'Christian, I am glad that you are very frank with your preference. But there is something that you must know. I am a virgin, and I have never had a relationship with a man before. I know what BDSM is but I am not into it. I want a normal relationship.'

Virgin? How can she be a virgin?

'You want hearts and flowers?' I whisper. She nods but still looking into my eyes. There is some kind of boldness but a dash of love and tender in the gaze. I don't know how to love. I don't know how to give hearts and flowers.

'Ana, i don't..' but she raises her hand stopping me. It is a gesture which goes well with her. She looks like she knows what she wants.

'Christian, I want to be loved, not hit.'

'Anastasia, there is a fine line between pain and pleasure. If you agree with my proposal, i will show you what pleasure is.' I have to try to reason with her. See what I see. Get her to agree.

'But I won't be able to show the world that I am with you.' She says. A single tear appeared but she brushed it away.

'Anastasia, you will only belong to me. I will accompany you shopping if that is what you want.' I will compromise for Anastasia. The electrical pull, the attraction, the feeling that I know her for my entire life is so strong. I want her and I can't loose her.

'But it will be more of an obligation.'

'It is my duty to keep you happy.'

'What kind of happiness can a lady get from accepting pain.' He voice is slightly louder.

'Anastasia, could you please try it.'

'No Mr. Grey. I think this time you chose the wrong girl.'

'Ana, I don't know how to be in a relationship.' I admit.

'You never had a girlfriend before?' She whispers

* * *

What kind of sick twisted man is he? He never had a girlfriend.

'You have some serious shit to sort out. I have given you my answer. Please send me back.'

'Anastasia, could you please at least read the contract?'

'You have a bloody contract?'

'Anastasia, it will def..'

I just can't listen anymore of this nonsense. I held up my hand. A relationship based on a damn contract is like me selling myself to him.

'I want to leave. I can assure you, your secrets are safe with me. I won't utter a single word to any soul.'

'Anastasia.. I like you. I want us to work.' Christian says and step closer. Close enough for this breath to blow on my face. Close enough for his woody masculine scent to invade my nostrils. Close enough for me to run my fingers through his crowning copper glory.

'I would also like us to work. But not in this term.' I push him away, with my palms against his chest. His eyes widen in fear.

I walk to the main big room where my bag is. I pick it up and turn around; Christian is walking towards me looking defeated.

'It is very late. Why not, you leave tomorrow.

His eyes look hopeful.

* * *

_**Any guess what she will do?**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Ana says NO

_**Dear Revieweres - A huge load of THANK YOU! And some of you manage to guess how the story is going to go. I enjoyed everyone's review.**_

_**Dear REaders, followers - Thank you for your support.**_

* * *

'No Christian. You have to sort yourself out. I am not sure what made you jump into such dark path but I can't see this working.' This room screams torture and he is expecting me to stay for the night. Gah!

'Anastasia, please hear me out.' He pleads. My heart melts but also, that room actually scared the day light out of me.

'I have heard enough.' I am adamant to leave this place. The attraction is there but the thought of what goes on in that room of red blood is scary.

'Anastasia!' he holds my hand as I walk away.

* * *

I can't let her go until she knows why I am so fucked up. I pull her arm till she falls back on me. Her palms planted firmly on my chest and I don't have the burning feeling. I like her touching me. My chest is a no go zone for anyone. My dark past, my scars, no one, even my mother has not touched me. I realized her touch is more of a pleasure then pain when she pushed me by placing her palm on my chest in the playroom earlier.

'Christian. Let me go. You told me I can leave if I wish you.'

'Ana… please. Hear me.' I pleaded. I have never begged but with Anastasia, I just want her to hear me.

She stops and looks at me intensely. Her blue clear eyes were piercing my soul. Somehow, her posture loosens up and she drops her purse on the single seater, shrugs and nods.

'Alright. I am all ears.' She turns her full attention to me.

I sit opposite her and swallow hard.

'Anastasia, I have issues. I don't know how to love. I have never loved. I need control. That control is what made me.'

'Fine but you can't exercise control on a relationship. What you are proposing is something out of my league.'

'Anastasia. I am sorry. I assumed that you have been in and out of relationship. I was shocked to know that you are a virgin. But I like you Ana… I like you a lot to simply let you walk out of that door, out of my life.'

'Being a virgin is not a sin Mr Grey, and don't assume anything with me. You may need control. But not me. I wish you luck in getting another sub but I am definitely not cut for what you are looking for. I want love. So, I have heard what you wanted to say, and I have told you what I want. Please let me go.'

There is no damn bloody way to make her stay. To consider my proposal. She is way to magnetizing. I can't pull away from her. She stands and look around asks me bluntly, 'Are you sending me or what?'

I have no heart to even let her go out of that damn door, what is there to send her.

'Anastasia, please stay tonight.'

'No Christian. You picked the wrong chick.'

I stand there defeated. I just can't persuade her to stay. I know Jason is back with the pilot. May I will get both of them to fly the helicopter to Portland.

'I will get Jason to send you back.' I say defeated.

'Very well. Do you want coffee?' she turns around to the breakfast bar and started boiling hot water. She is so confident and relaxed and she switched from a defending woman to a normal friend. _I don't do friend._. There is no submissive vein in her body and I was expecting her to be my sub? _You can only have her if you agree with her term. HER CONTRACT!_

I call Jason and as my guess, he has parked and gone for coffee with Martin. I told him to send Anastasia back and I can hear a hint of relief in his voice.

'I will come to get Annie in ten sir.'

'Jason will be here in ten minutes.' I tell her as she walks back with two cups of coffee. I assume.

'No problem. Here, coffee for you. Black and strong.'

'How do you know that I like my coffee black?' Now I am surprised. I have never told her how I like a coffee. I taste it and it is black and strong. My taste of coffee.

'I looked at you and I guessed it. A domineering character like you will like your coffee strong and black.'

'That is interesting. Okay, how about Jason?'

'Hmmmmm' she looks up, rubs her chin and finally, 'Coffee with milk, strong, less sugar.'

'How the hell… wait, maybe you had coffee with him.' I try to counter her but she shoots me a confident look which will shake a normal guy. _Not me._

'Yes I have, but I never ordered or made coffee for him. So I guessed based on his look.'

'So everyone likes their coffee based on their look?'

'Yes… alright, how do you eat your burger?'

What is with burger? Hmm…

'Slowly. I enjoy every bite of it.'

'That means, you like to enjoy sex, slowly and you enjoy every minute. You never rush sex.'

On the dot! How can she know that?

'What! How do you know that!'

'A man, who enjoys every bite of his burger, enjoys every minute of sex. That is the theory.'

'That is impossible.'

'No… any man, who rushes and eats his burger in a rush, rushes through sex.' She nods drinking whatever she is drinking.

'Who came up with these theories?'

'Me of course! I am smart at reading people you know.' She has relaxed more and we are sitting and having a very normal conversation. I never had a normal conversation with a woman in my house except Gail. She slowly sips her drink.

'Is there any way I can persuade you to stay?'

'Nope!' she pops the 'p'.

'Alright.'

'Why not, you change your preference?' she says still sipping her drink and glancing out the window. Huh? Heart and flowers? Me?

'Anastasia, frankly, I am trying very hard to keep my hands to me. I have been attracted to you since the day I saw you. I wanted to fuck you since the day I saw you. But I never had a vanilla relationship.'

'What is vanilla relationship?'

'Plain, normal, without what I have in my playroom.'

'Playroom? That is Room of Redblood! Anyway? Why not chocolate relationship? Or a strawberry relationship? Or an orange relationship?

'Anastasia, it is called Vanilla. Vanilla sex or relationship is something that I have never had.'

'You can call it red valvet sex or relationship!' she laughs. I feel very light hearted after a simple and empty chat with Anastasia. She is a very unusual woman and as much as I want to drag her to my bed, I don't want to force her.

'You are so good with words Anastasia.'

'I am an English major student. If I am not good with words, then there is no point?' she sips her drink until the cup is empty. She turns it upside down and place in her saucer.

'True… true' I nod and Jason walks in at that moment. I know I have let Ana leave. I promised.

'Hey Jason!' she turns around and greets him. Jason nods and greets me.

'Taylor, Ms Steele will leave…' but Anastasia interrupts me.

'Give me ten Jason.' She yells friendly.

'Sure Annie, Mr Grey.' And he leaves to his security room.

'So Mr Grey, tell me. Why did you end up so twisted?'

'Twisted? Me? And please call me Christian. A while you call me Mr Grey, then you call me Christian. I prefer you call me Christian.'

'I was in fact confused. I didn't know how to call you. What if I call you Christian and you drag me to the Room of Red blood and just strap me up in that 'X' thingy. And Yes. You. How did you end up in such a dark sexual life?'

'It is a playroom and I won't strap you without your consent. I never force women. Anastasia, it is not dark. You won't understand until you get into it.'

'Christian, that cuff and binds and canes scares the day light out of me.' She say pointing towards the stairs.

'You didn't look scared.'

'Because, I didn't show it to you. I am a bold woman you know. Looks can be deceiving. I may appear brave but I might still be scared. As I said, never ever assume anything with me.' She raises her eyebrows and stands holding her hand out.

'Your cup?'

I raise and walk to the kitchen and she followed obediently.

* * *

'Christian, you are a nice guy. You should try a different type of relationship.' I say popping on the stool.

'Anastasia. I don't know how to love. This is the only thing that I know.' He says washing the cups.

'How long Christian?' I whisper.

'Since I was 15.' Oh my. I gasp. Such a tender age. Which monster did this to him? If I get my hands on the person who dragged Christian into it, I will personally burn the person and send him or her to furnace.

'Who dragged you into it?'

Christian closes his eyes and sighs heavily.

'You wouldn't want to know all those stuff.' He shrugs and stands infront of me. His both arms ether side of me, trapping me against the breakfast bar. Christian's lips is just a centimeter away and I wish I could just kiss him one more time before I leave this house. At least I will have some good memory, besides that red room. _No Steele. Don't. You had your kiss earlier! _Now that snapped me out of my trance.

'Alright. You may keep your lips tight. I have to leave now. See you around Mr Grey.' I jump off the stool and walk to the big room to pick my bag and walk to the foyer.

'Thank you for the wonderful night, except for the Room of Red Blood. So Christian, I guess we say goodbye here.'

'Anastasia, please. Give it a try, please.' He pleads. If I look at his eyes longer, I might just give him. _Stay strong Steele!_

'No Christian. Good Night.' I reply confidently.

'I will get Taylor.'

He turns around defeated walking away with dropped shoulder. Two minutes later, Jason walks out smiling ear to ear.

'Good decision Annie.' He whispers and walks me out to the elevator. We head to the helipad and I shoot a questioning glance.

'Are you flying?'

'No dummy. There is a pilot. He will fly it. I will fly with you. We can have a long talk.'

Once we are air bound, Jason says something to the pilot and then he turns to me.

'So, you saw the room.'

'Jason… the pilot!'

'I told him that I am going to speak to you privately. So he pressed a button and he can't hear us. Happy?'

'Are you sure?'

'100%'

'Yes I saw the room.'

'And?'

'I said no!'

'He is a nice man Annie. Don't jump into conclusion.'

'I know he is. He did not drag me and tie me up. He took it pretty light.'

'Annie, he doesn't give up easily. He will come after you.'

'Only if he agrees with my term. I said no to him. I said no to that Room of Red Blood. I want hearts and flowers, I want love, I want care…'

'Alright Annie, I get it. Trust me, something tells me he will come around Annie. He was very warm with you. He had a very soft gaze on you. I have never seen him looking at a woman in that kind of way.'

'How does he finds his sub?'

'Annnniiieeeeeee' Jason stretches my name.

'He doesn't need to know that we are talking about.' I reason and he smiles and shakes his head.

'Alright. He usually conducts interviews to see if the woman is compatible with his requirement.'

'Interview? Like a job interview?'

'Yes Annie. But with you, he is more relaxed. I have never seen him like this. Honestly.'

'Let's see. I like him actually Jason. He is sweet. But what I saw, that is scarry.' I shudder.

'Let's see what happens.'

Taylor drops me off at my apartment and drives off after exchanging some words.

'You really like him Annie, I can see that.'

'I am worried about Aunt Gail.'

'I will iterate to her what happen and she will be proud of you. We were only worried you will end up like all the other girls in Mr Grey's life.'

'Hey, I am different. You know that! Thanks Jason.'

'Good night Annie.'

* * *

'Anastasia! Wake up!' Kate is banging on my door loudly. What the hell does she wants. She was fast asleep last night when I return home and now she is banging my door.

'What!' I open the door and she is standing there with a stupid wide grin on her face.

'You must see this… Come!' she drags me to the living room.

'Oh My God!' I just have no words.

* * *

_**Again - Any guess what Ana sees? **_


	14. Chapter 14 - Christian's Thaughts on Ana

A huge cream colored greeting card beside a tray of ice cream in different shades is on the dining table. I walk closer and inspect the card. Kate is jumping and clapping beside me like a child in Disneyland blabbering something about expensive rich ice cream and tasting wonderful. The card is almost half my height. It has a beautiful red roses painting and 'I WILL TRY' written across it in rich deep blue color. Immediately I knew who sent it. CHRISTIAN GREY.

'Ana, the ice cream is melting. Let's dig in first.' Kate yells. _Ohhh she could be a child most of the time. _

'Shut up Kate!' I told her but it seem like it fell into the deaf ears as she picks up the silver plate and started eye it greedily.

'Do not touch it!' I told her sternly. She finally realized that I am dead serious about the ice cream. She place the platter on the table and sits with her hand on her chin. I open the card and Christian's beautiful handwritten message appears.

'For you Anastasia, I will try more. I can't stop thinking about you after you left me yesterday. Can we start again?'

I look at the ice cream scoops and couldn't help smiling. There are 2 scoops of vanilla, and all the flavors I mentioned and finally grey colored ice cream for Mr Grey. I pick the silver tray and place it in the freezer.

'Aren't you going to eat it?' She asks softly but I can sense her inpatient's in that.

'I will. Who delivered it?'

'A fed ex guy. He said delivery for Ms Steele and I came to get you. He started placing the silver plate so I peeked from behind the wall. Then I saw the ice cream boxes. I knew something is going on so I came to wake you up.'

'Thanks Kate.'

'Who sent it?'

'Christian.'

'Ice cream? A billionaire sending ice cream? Such cheap skate! He could easily give you a diamond ring!'

'But it wouldn't have any meaning. He sent me something that has meaning.'

'What could ice cream mean?'

'Not important. What is important is, I think I got what I want. '

'And what you want?'

'I will tell you soon.'

'Fine. Have it your way. What time did you come back?'

'Almost midnight.'

'You could have..'

'Kate, I said what I want and I left. So cut it. What are you doing today?'

'I have to go to uni to do all the handover for the editorial board. I will only be back in the evening. Are you seeing Jose today?'

'I am not sure, I want to also drop by the bookstore to check on my schedule for next week.'

'Then I guess I will see you tonight.' Kate started walking back to her room but stops midway and yells, 'save some ice creams for me!' and enters her room. I smile to myself. No way I am sharing my ice cream with anyone. I walk to my room and shower quickly. After getting dressed in my jeans and t-shirt, I pull out my phone and dial Christian.

'Anastasia, finally' he answers in the first ring. His voice is husky and sexy, seductive even.

'Hello Christian. Thank you for the wonderful and unique gift.' I start with my best confident voice.

'Anastasia, I..'

'Do you really mean what you said?' No chances for him.

'Anastasia, I am willing to try.' He says softly but I can't hear any confidence. It is like he is … begging!

'Look Christian, I think this will not be a very good idea.' I have made up my mind yesterday. There is no damn way I am going to be around Christian Grey, even if he gets down to his knee. _That would be a sight to die for._

'But why?' His voice became slightly harsher.

'Firstly, this would be my first relationship; I don't know how to be in a relationship. Secondly, I am a virgin, which you already know. I won't be able to fulfill your needs. You are very much into heavy stuff, which definitely not my cup of tea.'

After a short pause, eerie silence, Christian clears his throat.

'Anastasia, firstly, I never thought I will even think of vanilla relationship. Secondly, I never even wanted to have any relationship. All my past relationship was pure business. There is an agreement and it is perfectly outlines all do's and don'ts. But with you, I am willing to try a relationship without an agreement. I know you are a virgin and you have never stepped into my side of the world but I promise I will give you the time.'

'Christian, you are giving up so much just to have me which I just don't understand. You have your own set of rules and controlled life. I will be like a tornado throwing your life out of proportion. So Christian thanks for the ice cream, which I will definitely enjoy but this is over!

'Anastasia, no woman speaks to me like that. I would have given you a good hiding if you were mine. I have never begged a woman but Anastasia, give it a try.'

'No! Good bye Christian.'

I hang up and throw the phone on my bed. No one forces Annie!

* * *

'Christian, you are a nice guy. You should try a different type of relationship'

She doesn't know me. She doesn't know how twisted I am, how dark my soul is. I feel Anastasia's clear blue eyes can see right through me, through my heart, and see all through me. I start washing the cups. I whisper softly.

'Anastasia, I don't know how to love. This is the only thing that I know.'

'How long Christian,' She asks softly. I look at her and she has a concern look on her face.

I decided to reply honestly, 'Since I was 15.'

I hear a small gasp. Oh my, I am going to drive her away.

'Who dragged you into it?' again softer voice. I know she is running away.

'You wouldn't want to know all those stuff,' I replied. I am confident I am going to lose her. I stand trapping her in front of me. _Just another kiss will not hurt anyone._ I don't know what crossed her mind and she wants to leave. I tried to make her stay but she is adamant to leave. It was heartbreaking to see Taylor whisk her away to Portland. What should I do now? After she leaves, I decided to work a little.

Ten minutes later, I give up. I just can't get Anastasia out of my mind. Her beautiful laugh, the way she bets her eyes, the way she laughs, her innocence, her carefree way, her talkativeness. She is not like any woman I have known in my entire life, beside Mia of course. I must do something to get her attention. I need music. Two hours on my piano, I found what I want to give her.

* * *

'No! Good bye Christian.'

Damn she is difficult. But I know she will enjoy the ice-cream. I hope she manages to see the message I am trying to send her. With her intelligence, I can bet my whole wealth she guessed the hidden meaning. Hell she is stubborn and she cut me off. Now, little Anastasia can't run away from me. My next move….


End file.
